This invention relates to a method and apparatus for treatment of waste water and more specifically it relates to water treatment of mine drainage.
Concern for the quality of natural water has grown in recent years. One problem which occurs in waste water from gold and silver mines and other industrial operations is the existence of cyanide ion concentrations in such water.